


Into the pool

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CMNM, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: Mairon pushes Melkor fully clothed into the pool. It doesn't go as expected.





	Into the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

Melkor gasped as Mairon pushed him, completely not expecting the sudden movement. As his footing on the pool deck slipped, he went cascading sideways into the pool, and his heavy frame sent water in every direction. He sunk down for a moment, having fallen into the deep end of the pool, but managed to swim up to a more shallow end despite the weight of his clothing. Coming up face first so his wet hair wouldn’t stick to his face, he narrowed his eyes.

“Over here. Now.” Melkor’s voice was low, but not dangerous, and he took off his now soaked black t-shirt. Tossing it up on the deck beside the pool, he kept his eyes trained on Mairon and then worked at removing his belt with nimble fingers.

A satisfied smirk spread over his face when the older man lost his balance and fell into the water after he had shoved him and internally he congratulated himself on managing to surprise Melkor who usually was always on guard. He watched him swim through the water and followed him with his eyes as he surfaced, the look on his Masters face and the tone in which the quickly following order was given caused shivers to run down his spine. That heat of the moment decision had been a good one.

Observing the other man intently while he began to strip himself of his now soaking wet clothing he walked around the pool, coming to a halt on the pool deck directly in front of Melkor, but still out of reach for the taller man. Squatting down and bracing himself on the cool stone between his legs, half to keep his balance and half to hide a certain area of his body. “Master?” he asked with big eyes, fluttering his eyelashes in face innocence.

 

 

 

Leaving his belt undone, he undid his trousers as well, and pulled them open just a bit before lifting each foot respectively to remove his shoes. He wasn’t worried about whether or not they were ruined, he simply held Mairon’s eye contact as he tossed them up beside his shirt on the deck. “Closer, Mairon,” he instructed coolly, adding his socks to the pile. Wading closer to where his submissive sat beside the pool, he reached up and grabbed Mairon’s leg.

Melkor pushed him onto his backside and pulled his legs towards him in the pool. Leaning forward, he took Mairon by the hips and picked him up, just enough to pull him to the very edge of the pool deck. His calves were in the water, and though from this angle, he was actually at Melkor’s eye level, the older man wrapped his hand around the other’s throat. “This amuses you,  _little one_ ,” he purred, darkness settled on the edges of his voice. “You enjoy this.” Holding his throat tightly enough to pull him forward and entirely into the pool, his other hand pressed Mairon’s hips back against the stone.

 

 

Moving only marginally closer in response to the given command, his gaze still fixed on how the others muscles were moving under his skin, Mairon fell backwards when shoved, with a surprised gasp, exposing himself completely since he had to use his hands to brace himself against the stone. Wriggling and squirming under Melkor’s hands he tried to pull away from his Master, even though he knew his attempt would be in vain, since the older man overpowered him  _easily_.

As soon as the hand closed around his throat he could feel himself twitch in anticipation and stopped his futile attempts to free himself. “Yes. It does. And I do.  _Immensely_.” He grinned, trying not to let it show how much the change in Melkor’s voice affected him, but he was sure his Master could feel how his heart-rate was speeding up. When Melkor pulled him into the pool another gasp made his way past his lips as part of his body was submerged in the warm water. Splaying his legs obscenely, since he wasn’t able to buck his hips under the older man’s hands, he reached for his Master’s trousers to pull them down.

 

A small part of Melkor wanted to smirk. He could feel his submissive’s pulse, the way it skipped and sped up drastically under the grip of his fingers. However, in the heat of the moment, and the dark arousal that pooled low in his stomach, his expression stayed firm. He was just about to press his hips close, in response to the way Mairon spread his legs for the older man when he felt the other’s hands at the waist of his trousers. He stilled completely as they were tugged down his thighs, and a growl rumbled in his chest.

“What do you presume to get from this,  _Mairon_?” he asked, moving his hand from his throat to holding onto the young man’s jaw. His trousers slowly slid down his legs, settling at his ankles and leaving him in not much but his black underwear. The hand that was settled on Mairon’s hip moved as well, first dragging down his thigh before Melkor scraped his nails back up it. “I  _should_  punish you for this,” purred the man, “I should bend you over my knee and spank you raw. To teach you a lesson on who  _is_  and is  _not_  in charge here…” Despite his words, he reached around and grabbed Mairon’s backside harshly. “Though I think not. Perhaps I’ll demonstrate it a better way.”

In the same moment he had managed to pull off the others trousers he felt like it had been a bad idea, but it was too late to change that now. “You, naked, with me, in the pool.” Mairon replied, the last two words coming out slightly muffled by the hand now gripping his jaw. His leg twitched under the attention given to it and a shiver raced up his spine. Despite the prospect of a harsh spanking he tried to move himself closer, now that the hand on his hip, that had been pressing him against the pool wall, was gone. Melkor’s words only send more fire to his groin and a gasp fell from his lips when the older man unexpectedly grabbed his rear tightly. “A better way?” Mairon inquired in a breathy voice, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

 

“Yes,” Melkor replied smoothly, moving himself a step back when he noticed Mairon’s attempt to press his hips close. “And it’s  _nothing_  that you get to control.” His last words were dangerous, sour as they hung in the air, and with one last tiny squeeze of the other’s backside, he pulled his hand back. “Don’t move.” He let go of Mairon’s jaw. “One movement, one buck of your hips, one attempt to touch me, and you won’t be able to sit for a week. Yes?”

Taking a full step back, the water rippled around him as he removed his pants from around his ankles. They too joined the rest of his clothing up in a soaking pile by the pool, and he was left in nothing but his tight black undergarments. Running a hand over his dripping hair, he let his other hand wander down his chest, fingers drifting over his collar bones, all the way down to hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear. “What if I don’t let you touch me at all, Mairon?”

 

Slight frustration built in the younger man at the way to other denied him the desired contact. Melkor’s following words, however, caused him to freeze on the spot, it wasn’t  _what_ he said, it was the tone in which his Master had said them. “Yes, Master,” Mairon replied, his jaw tense while he watched the other man remove his prior to last article of clothing. The tempting display of the older man’s muscular body, the way he let his fingertips skim over his exposed skin only caused Mairon to tense up further, almost every muscle in his body taut while he willed himself not to move, only flexing his fingers marginally to relieve some of the pent-up tension.

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed slightly and his voice spoke  _almost_ of distress. “That would be extremely cruel of you, Master.” He knew that once Melkor had made a decision nothing he could say could change it, but he hoped the older man was still contemplating what to do with, or to him.

 

“Cruel?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Coming from the man who just pushed me fully clothed into a pool? No, restricting touch is not cruelty.” Melkor pulled his hand back from his underwear and crossed his arms over his chest. “That is simply  _fair_. You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, so I’ll have to make you.” Making his final decision, he stepped closer, almost completely closing the distance between the two of them, and leaned over Mairon, placing both hands beside him on the pool wall.

“You are not to touch me, Mairon. One touch, one break, and it will no longer be a spanking, but the cane instead.” His voice was serious, and his stance imposing, but while he laid out the rules for Mairon, his left hand had moved to the younger man’s torso and was very slowly inching its way towards his pelvis. His fingers swirled over the skin under the water; he would much rather Mairon keep himself together and earn them both a pleasurable time in the pool. “Is that understood?”

Mairon’s whine about how it was  ** _entirely_**   _unfair_  what the other was denying him got stuck in his throat when Melkor trapped him between his body and the pool wall and despite the warm water, his skin broke out in goosebumps. His Master’s explanations only fueled the confusing mixture of arousal and intimidation that swirled in his stomach and he had to swallow hard while the others hand moved down his bare body. He curled his fists tighter, already struggling to obey the command. 

Sucking his breath in harshly when the older man’s fingertips finally came in contact with his heated skin it took him a moment to gather enough concentration to reply. “Yes,  _Master_ , I understand.” The younger man’s voice was more strained than he would have liked it to be, letting on how affected he was by the whole situation. He knew that pleading would be more likely to make his situation worse than help in any way and thus he bit his lip; even though a caning didn’t sound all  _that_  bad, there were more pleasurable things he could think of at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
